Nowhere to Hide
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Especial de Valentine's Day. Entre corridas, postes, latas de lixo, sangue e palavrões, os inimigos públicos de Ikebukuro seguem a rotina diária de ódio mútuo. No entanto, uma vez ao ano Shizuo e Izaya esquecem as (in)diferenças.


- Durarara! e seus personagens pertencem a Ryohgo Narita;  
- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ler shoujo;

* * *

**Nowhere to hide**

_O homem que odeio sempre está sentado em um banco de praça, cigarro nos lábios e uma expressão serena, como se o mundo não possuísse problemas e sua vida fosse perfeita. Por trás dos óculos escuros seus olhos estariam fitando tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, em um enfadonho momento de plenitude._

Izaya torceu levemente o tornozelo ao cair com os dois pés no chão. Os sapatos fizeram barulho e seus joelhos receberam o impacto, mas não houve tempo para paradas. A corrida recomeçou e a dor foi parcialmente esquecida. Ele teria tempo para lidar com aquilo eventualmente, e de nada adiantaria reclamar de alguns membros doloridos se aquele _monstro_ o pegasse. _Se ele colocar as mãos em mim nada irá ficar no lugar. _A rua mostrou-se sem saída e o moreno deu vários passos para trás, conseguindo dobrar a esquina antes que a lata de lixo atingisse sua cabeça. O som cantante que ela fez ao passar próximo ao seu ouvido direito o arrepiou, animando-o ainda mais a continuar correndo. _A avenida. Eu preciso chegar à avenida. _Havia carros cortando ambas as vias, mas o Informante não se importou. Ser atropelado doeria muito menos do que cair nas garras de seu perseguidor e ele sabia aquilo por experiência.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

O nome foi chamado com fúria, fazendo com que os cabelos da nuca do moreno se arrepiassem. Os carros buzinaram, mas ele não parou, cortando a avenida e só diminuindo a velocidade ao chegar do outro lado. Os olhos escarlates fitaram a figura do homem parado, e sua mão esquerda ergueu-se, acenando freneticamente. A resposta, claro, foi outro grito, porém, Izaya sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquela perseguição havia terminado. _É hora de ir para casa. A brincadeira termina aqui, Shizu-chan. _O Informante deu as costas, enfiando as mãos dentro do casaco e caminhando normalmente. A corrida o havia deixado cansado e dolorido, mas seu corpo estava quente, então ele não sentiria o inverno tocar seu rosto com seus longos e frios dedos.

A rua era estreita e a subida não pareceu animadora, porém, Izaya sabia que precisaria cruzar aquela parte se quisesse chegar ao seu apartamento. Aquela área não era bem iluminada, entretanto, essa vantagem somente o ajudaria. _Não que ele ainda esteja atrás de mim..._ o moreno virou a cabeça, passando os olhos pelo entorno e continuando seu caminho. Não havia sinal do homem louro em lugar algum, então o restante do trajeto foi feito sem nenhuma casualidade. A entrada do edifício surgiu após alguns minutos, e o Informante adentrou ao seu império com um largo sorriso nos lábios. O elevador subiu e subiu, e a cada andar o sorriso se tornava mais largo, até se transformar em uma sonora gargalhada. A porta foi aberta, coincidindo com a saída de Namie. A mulher o olhou e passou, entrando no elevador e não oferecendo palavra alguma de despedida.

"Amanhã eu não virei trabalhar." Foi a única coisa que deixou seus lábios. A jovem mulher segurou a porta, mas sua expressão continuava branca.

"E a que devo a tristeza de não tê-la amanhã em minha companhia?"

"Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados. Eu o passarei com Seiji."

"Oh!" Izaya sentiu os olhos se estreitarem "Mas ele é seu irmão, Namie-chan!"

Namie soltou a porta do elevador e ela se fechou sem nenhum outro aviso ou mensagem. O moreno girou nos calcanhares, retirando os sapatos e adentrando ao largo apartamento. O aquecedor estava ligado, então o casaco foi colocado sobre um dos sofás. O Informante deslizou até sua mesa, sentando-se com barulho na cadeira e ligando seus computadores. Os três monitores acenderam ao mesmo tempo, e os olhos escarlates fitaram o calendário de papel que ficava ao lado esquerdo. _Amanhã é catorze de fevereiro... hm..._ Izaya moveu os dedos, tamborilando-os sobre a mesa. Seu humor não era o mesmo e ele não sentia vontade de rir ou gargalhar. Nada bom costumava acontecer naquele dia, e anualmente o moreno sabia que teria trabalho. _Eu preciso ser mais rápido este ano._ O Informante levou a mão ao bolso, retirando o aparelho celular e encarando o visor por alguns segundos. _Uma ligação... Uma ligação e meus problemas estarão resolvidos..._ O celular voltou ao bolso e Izaya deu de ombros. Não havia necessidade para alarde. Aquele seria somente mais um Dia dos Namorados...

**x**

_O homem que odeio sempre recebe toneladas de chocolates no Dia dos Namorados. Nos tempos de colégio, não havia garota alguma que tivesse coragem de se aproximar de Shizu-chan. Porém, quando aquele rapaz se tornou um adulto, as mulheres de repente se tornaram cegas e ele passou a chamar atenção._

O moreno acordou cedo naquela quinta-feira. Seu banho, no entanto, foi demorado. Ele cozinhou na banheira por quase uma hora, saindo para o quarto e vestindo basicamente uma troca de roupas igual à anterior. No fundo, Izaya não se sentia bem se não estivesse dentro de velhos jeans e seu usual casaco. _Hoje é apenas mais um dia... _o Informante disse a si mesmo enquanto se encarava no espelho. A ênfase servia como uma espécie de mantra, pois, se ele realmente passasse a acreditar em suas palavras, talvez elas se tornassem reais. E aquilo era perigoso. Mortalmente perigoso...

Ikebukuro estava úmida quando o moreno colocou seus pés na praça principal. A chuva que caiu durante a noite não conseguiu limpar toda a sujeira do local, e isso incluía alguns bêbados jogados em bancos e membros de gangues que transitavam ao redor. Os olhos escarlates fitaram o perímetro, buscando um rosto conhecido ou um lugar em que ele pudesse tomar um café da manhã descente. Namie havia deixado meia dúzia de onigiris na geladeira, mas ele simplesmente não se sentia inclinado a comer nada que não estivesse realmente fresco.

_O homem que amo teria me arremessado uma lata de lixo quando me visse pisando em sua preciosa Ikebukuro,_ o Informante mordeu o lábio inferior, retirando o celular do bolso e discando um número de maneira apressada. Um baixo _tsk_ saiu entre seus dentes, e a espera para ser atendido só piorou o seu humor, _não atenta. Se você não atender eu saberei que estará na rua. Eu o procurarei._ O tom de espera encerrou-se e Izaya engoliu seco. A voz do outro lado soava sonolenta, e infelizmente não pestanejou quando seu interlocutor se anunciou. O céu havia se tornado mais escuro e o cheiro de chuva chegou antes dos primeiros pingos.

"Eu estou indo para a sua casa." O moreno moveu-se para a praça, escondendo-se debaixo de uma gigantesca árvore.

"Vá para a sua casa, Verme. Eu estou ocupado."

"Claro que está." O Informante sentiu um pingo cair no meio de sua testa. "Está chovendo Shizu-chan e eu não quero me molhar."

"Não é problema meu, vá para casa. Vá para o inferno!"

A ligação foi encerrada e Izaya sentiu a veia palpitar em sua testa. Ele sabia que havia sido um erro, que aquela ligação nunca deveria ter sido feita, contudo, era tarde. _Eu não ficarei debaixo de chuva por causa dele._ O capuz do casaco foi puxado para cima e o moreno aventurou-se embaixo da fina chuva que caia. Seus sapatos faziam barulhos molhados ao pisarem no asfalto e, embora houvesse iniciado uma corrida, o Informante não sabia ao certo porque fazia aquilo. _Eu poderia ter ficado em casa... com o aquecedor ligado e comendo os onigiris de Namie-chan._ A ideia passou por sua mente naquela manhã, mais especificamente quando a geladeira foi aberta. Todavia, Izaya se recordava do último catorze de fevereiro e a visita que recebeu no meio da tarde. _Não chovia naquele dia, mas ele parecia ter saído de um desastre. A pele estava gelada e não havia sinal naquele homem que explicasse o que ele fazia ali... Eu não sabia se ele era o homem que eu amava ou o homem que eu odiava._

O apartamento de Shizuo ficava localizado entre dois outros edifícios, porém, o moreno conhecia aquelas ruas como a palma de sua mão. Seus passos soaram molhados e ele deixava um rastro de água por onde passava, não se importando com a poça formada ao redor de seus pés. Aquele apartamento não era a residência oficial do Guarda-Costas, apenas um local provisório. _Ele só retorna para casa quando o irmão aparece. No restante dos dias Shizu-chan vive em um pequeno buraco. _Os passos se tornaram ainda mais barulhentos quando o Informante pisou no corredor. Aquela área formava uma espécie de sacada, e o vento frio que soprava naquele oitavo andar era cruel e inoportuno. _Eu preciso de um banho, e uma xícara de chocolate quente. _Izaya soube que seu capuz não teria nenhuma utilidade após alguns segundos. A chuva tornou-se mais forte e ele fez o caminho basicamente descoberto. Os nós dos dedos de sua mão direita bateram na porta e o moreno balançou os cabelos, tentando ficar um pouco mais seco. _Vamos lá, Shizu-chan. Eu estou congelando aqui._ A espera durou alguns segundos, entretanto, quando a porta se abriu o Informante suspirou.

"Vá embora." Shizuo havia aberto a porta até certo limite. A corrente que unia a porta à parede estava brilhando na altura de seus olhos.

"Vamos lá, Shizu-chan! Não é assim que se recebe uma visita, não é?" O Informante deu um passo à frente, chutando a porta e fazendo com que seu pé direito ficasse no espaço do pequeno vão. _Ele facilmente poderia quebrar meu pé se quisesse..._

"Verme, vá para casa!"

A réplica não soou tão áspera quanto o primeiro "Vá embora", então Izaya não se importou em ser um pouco mais impertinente. Seu pé tentou forçar a porta, contudo, ele sabia que aquela atitude era desnecessária. Se o louro realmente quisesse se ver livre de sua pessoa não havia nada que o moreno pudesse fazer. Todavia, como esperado, a própria teimosia do Guarda-Costas durou muito pouco. A porta foi aberta de uma vez, arrebentando a corrente e fazendo com que os pedaços caíssem ao chão. O Informante sorriu, dando de ombros e adentrando ao pequeno apartamento. Os sapatos foram retirados, mas Shizuo não permitiu que ele entrasse na sala pingando daquela forma.

"Fique ai." Foram as únicas palavras ditas antes que o anfitrião seguisse para algum lado do apartamento, retornando segundos depois com uma toalha. A peça foi jogada sobre a cabeça de Izaya, que não perdeu tempo em se enxugar.

"A recepção continua excelente, Shizu-chan."

O moreno retirou os sapatos, segurando-os entre seus dedos e dando o primeiro passo. O apartamento era pequeno, com apenas dois cômodos. A área de serviço era mínima, comportando uma pessoa e foi ali que o Informante deixou seus sapatos molhados. Ele conhecia aquele local, embora tal conhecimento muitas vezes o incomodasse. O dono da casa permaneceu o tempo todo de braços cruzados e olhar apertado. O louro tinha um cigarro entre os lábios e vestia um conjunto de moletom azul claro. _Tão sexy para o Dia dos Namorados..._ Izaya retornou sem o casaco e tentando desgrudar a camisa escura de seu corpo. Não havia um pedacinho de seu ser que não estivesse ensopado.

"Eu preciso de um banho Shizu-chan... e uma troca de roupas."

O Guarda-Costas permaneceu no mesmo lugar e posição, como se não houvesse ouvido.

O moreno abriu um largo sorriso, retirando a camisa e abrindo o cinto da calça com rapidez. O cigarro quase caiu dos lábios de Shizuo, e ele então decidiu dar as costas e entrar no pequeno corredor. O Informante o seguiu, sabendo muito bem que havia conquistado seu banho quente. O banheiro do apartamento era tão compacto quanto o restante da casa. Não havia espaço para enfeites ou detalhes, e Izaya despiu-se assim que pisou no piso branco e gelado do banheiro, jogando suas roupas no cesto de roupa suja enquanto arrastava a porta de vidro do box. A água quente atingiu seu rosto e naquele momento nada seria mais doce. O frio que ele sentiu durante o caminho parecia escorrer por seu corpo, deixando apenas a agradável sensação que somente um banho quente poderia proporcionar. _Nessas horas eu sinto falta da minha banheira... Quando eu retornar para casa cozinharei por algumas horas. _O barulho da porta sendo aberto chegou aos seus ouvidos, porém, o moreno não se importou, apenas imaginando que tipo de troca de roupas receberia daquela pessoa. No entanto, quando a porta do box foi arrastada, o Informante engoliu seco.

Ele havia ido até o apartamento de Shizuo para fazer sexo.

Isso era claro e totalmente previsível e ele tinha certeza absoluta de que o louro soube disso logo quando recebeu aquela ligação. Durante quase todos os dias ambos eram vistos nas ruas de Ikebukuro, geralmente em movimento, desviando e escondendo-se. O jogo de pega-pega entre eles durava anos, e o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre aquela conveniente relação. A primeira vez que Izaya levou uma surra do Guarda-Costas – na época, apenas um aluno do ensino médio – havia sido nos tempos de colégio. Ele nunca esqueceria as semanas que levou para se recuperar. Depois daquele dia, o moreno aprendeu que se quisesse provocar aquela pessoa, primeiro ele precisaria aprender a não ser pego. A surra não voltou a se repetir, porém, em alguns momentos o Informante esteve bem perto de reviver aquele dia. A primeira vez que fizeram sexo também havia sido na época de colégio, mais precisamente no ginásio atrás da quadra principal. Havia sido mais doloroso do que levar uma surra, entretanto, não foi a mesma coisa. Eles voltaram a repetir a dose quando se formaram e daquele tempo em diante não era difícil para Izaya ver-se nos braços daquele homem. Pois, quando não estava gritando pelas ruas e arremessando latas de lixo, Heiwajima Shizuo parecia outra pessoa. _O homem que eu odeio..._

A mão subiu por sua cintura deixando um rastro quente. A pele do moreno se arrepiou e ele viu seus dedos se fecharem. O box era mínimo, comportando apenas uma pessoa. Para que duas pessoas pudessem ocupar aquele espaço era necessário que estivessem próximas... absurdamente próximas. O Informante ainda sentia a água cair em sua cabeça, mas ela havia se tornado obsoleta. Seu corpo estava quente e ele não sentia mais frio, porém, nenhuma daquelas reações era derivada do banho. _Ele está muito perto,_ pensou Izaya ao sentir o corpo do louro encostar-se ao seu. O Guarda-Costas era mais alto, então foi fácil sentir o membro tocar o final de suas costas, acima do quadril. Uma das mãos de Shizuo pegou a esponja e o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele gostava de provocar e ver aquele homem no limite, mas sabia que naquele momento era muito difícil manter a ideia inicial. A esponja desceu por suas costas, arrepiando-o e fazendo-o gemer baixo. O Informante levou a mão à boca, tapando-a e juntando as sobrancelhas. _Já faz algum tempo... a última vez que senti o toque de Shizu-chan foi antes do Natal._ Eles estiveram afastados naquele período, e se viam vez ou outra, todavia, esses encontros sempre terminavam em cansativas corridas, latas de lixo atiradas pelas calçadas e palavrões ditos a céu aberto.

A esponja tocou suas costas por inteiro, seguindo então para o peitoral. Izaya abaixou os braços, deixando-os de lado. Sua respiração havia se tornado alta e ele tentava se concentrar no que acontecia, para que não se deixasse levar pela maneira com que a esponja tocava sua pele, criando um interessante atrito ao passar pelos mamilos. _Ele está me provocando..._ O moreno chegou a essa redundante conclusão ao notar a maneira como sua companhia desviou de sua recente ereção, decidindo dar atenção ao interior de suas coxas. A esponja subiu e desceu, passando para a coxa esquerda e fazendo com que o autocontrole do Informante começasse a desaparecer pouco a pouco.

O corpo inteiro de Izaya foi ensaboado naqueles suplicantes minutos. O moreno permaneceu imóvel, as mãos rentes à parede, fechadas em forma de punho enquanto suas pernas mantinham seu corpo em pé. Os gemidos começaram a soar quando Shizuo ajoelhou-se e dedicou algum tempo às pernas do Informante. Naquele ponto Izaya não se importava mais, suspirando e gemendo baixo como bem queria. No entanto, em momento algum o louro o tocou com sexualidade. A ereção esteve lá, porém, o Guarda-Costas a evitou, soltando a esponja e finalmente tocando o moreno. As mãos subiram pela cintura, seguindo para os braços e acariciando os ombros e pescoço. O Informante corava, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que ele havia ido até ali, logo, era seu trabalho seduzir aquele homem e não o contrário.

Eles não eram amantes, amigos ou nem mesmo colegas.

Não havia uma palavra ou designação que pudesse resumir o que aquelas duas pessoas possuíam. Aos olhos de basicamente toda a Ikebukuro eles eram inimigos públicos, e que um dia acabariam matando um ao outro. Aquela premissa, embora dramática, não estava longe da realidade. Entretanto, havia um momento... um raro momento em que as mãos de Shizuo não estavam atirando postes, placas ou máquinas de refrigerantes. Nessas peculiares ocasiões ele tinha um toque pesado, mas firme. Sua pele era quente e sua força exagerada acabava tornando a situação muito mais prazerosa. Eles faziam sexo pelo menos uma vez por semana. Não havia uma data certa ou encontro marcado. O local e situação variavam, então Izaya nunca se surpreendia quando era abordado em um beco ou atrás de um restaurante; da mesma forma como o louro não pestanejou quando foi empurrado dentro de um carro e praticamente violado por um afoito moreno que havia bebido demais. Ambos tinham vidas próprias, interesses únicos e nada em comum além da incrível necessidade por prazer e que, infelizmente e aparentemente, só conseguia ser saciada quando estavam juntos.

O Dia dos Namorados não tinha significado fixo para eles. Não havia comemorações, jantares românticos ou flores sobre a cama. Porém, aquele era o único dia em que os dois _sabiam_ que fariam sexo. Nunca houve acordo ou conversa, apenas a terrível coincidência de que eles sempre acabavam juntos no maldito catorze de fevereiro. No colégio, nas ruas de Ikebukuro, em um apertado box... como se naquele único dia do ano eles esquecessem o ódio mútuo e apenas fossem... eles. Sem discursos, sem ameaças, sem longas e cansativas corridas. No ano anterior o Guarda-Costas foi até o apartamento de Izaya e os dois passaram o resto do dia no macio tapete da sala. Naquele ano, todavia, o moreno tomou a iniciativa, pois queria algo diferente. Ele havia deixado sua casa e enfrentado uma forte chuva, acreditando que conseguiria seduzir Shizuo e assim provar sua superioridade. No entanto, a realidade se mostrava diferente. Os lábios que beijavam seu pescoço, os dentes que arranhavam sua pele e a língua que o provava tornavam impossível qualquer movimento que não fosse apenas o estar ali... a mercê daquele monstro.

O Informante sentiu quando sua própria mão agarrou o braço do louro, apertando o pulso, puxando-o para baixo e fazendo com que a mão do Guarda-Costas tocasse sua ereção. Normalmente aquela atitude o teria envergonhado, porém, seu corpo implorava um pouco de atenção e até mesmo pensar havia se tornado tarefa difícil. Os dedos subiram e desceram, e a cada movimento os gemidos de Izaya se tornavam mais e mais altos. Ele sabia que jamais chegaria ao orgasmo com aquele nível de carícia, e também sabia que Shizuo o estava provocando. Geralmente o contato entre eles era forte e cheio de luxúria. Os beijos eram longos e eufóricos; os toques excitantes e aquele homem não conseguia se controlar quando perdia a razão, logo, não era inédito para o moreno acordar com o corpo cheio de hematomas. Todavia, a pessoa que o acariciava era gentil. _É nojento... Eu não quero este homem. Onde está o _meu_ Shizu-chan?_

O moreno socou a parede, sem força, mas o suficiente para emitir um barulho molhado. O Informante virou-se, ignorando o pequeno espaço e acertando outro soco no peito do louro. Dois belos olhos cor de mel o fitaram, e havia um cínico meio sorriso nos lábios rosados. _Ele está se divertindo..._ Izaya sentiu o sangue ferver. _O maldito está se divertindo._ Os dois se entreolharam e o moreno saiu do box, agarrando a toalha e deixando o banheiro com passos firmes. Seu rosto tornou-se corado quando ele se deu conta de que estava ali basicamente com o intuito sexual e que se sua companhia não compartilhava aquele pensamento, então não haveria nada a ser feito. O Informante entrou no quarto, contudo, seus pés nunca chegaram à cama encostada à parede. Algo tapou sua visão e a próxima coisa que ele soube é que sentia o colchão em suas costas enquanto suas mãos eram puxadas para cima.

"M-Mas que diabos, Shizu-chan." Izaya esbravejou ao notar que seus pulsos haviam sido amarrados ao detalhe de madeira da cama.

"Do que você está reclamando, Verme?" Shizuo secava os cabelos com a toalha que o moreno havia trazido. Ela foi jogada em cima da cômoda e o louro ajoelhou-se na cama.

"Eu não sabia que Shizu-chan tinha certos fetiches. O que mais está na sua lista? Talvez eu venha de enfermeira ou maid da próxima vez." O Guarda-Costas juntou as sobrancelhas e por um momento não houve nada além do silêncio. Quando seus olhos piscaram havia um meio sorriso e Izaya sentiu um arrepio na espinha. "Eu estava brincando, entendeu? Brincando! Eu _não_ usarei vestido!"

"Você fala demais!" Shizuo praguejou. Seu corpo inclinou-se sobre o moreno e por um momento ele pareceu duas vezes maior. "Apenas não grite. As paredes são finas."

"Não é culpa minha se você vive em um corti—"

O pensamento nunca foi concluído. O Informante deixou as palavras morrerem em sua boca no instante em que o louro abocanhou seu membro. Uma onda de eletricidade correu o corpo de Izaya, que apenas fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Seus pulsos estavam presos por algo que lembrava uma camiseta e ele sabia que não conseguiria sair dali. Os gemidos começaram baixos, conforme a língua do Guarda-Costas movia-se ao redor de sua ereção. _Ele é bom nisso... _Izaya mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ao máximo controlar sua voz. Suas pernas haviam sido passadas pelos ombros de sua companhia, prendendo-o naquela posição. As pontas dos dedos de Shizuo masturbavam a base do membro, e a cada movimento o moreno sentia como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse em chamas.

Os minutos pareceram horas. Horas de suplícios em que o Informante precisou se controlar, quando o que ele mais queria era simplesmente deixar sua voz ecoar sem pudores pelo pequeno quarto. Receber aquele tipo de carícia era uma das partes favoritas de Izaya, mas ninguém sabia fazer aquilo tão bem quanto o louro. A maneira como ele movia sua língua, a forma como sua boca sugava a ereção, a temperatura, os movimentos... tudo. _Nos tempos de colégio nós fazíamos isso quase todos os dias... _O moreno deixou um gemido soar mais alto quando o Guarda-Costas tocou sua entrada. A respiração tornou-se mais alta, ansiando por outro nível de prazer. _Nos banheiros atrás do ginásio. Às vezes nós saíamos entre as aulas e íamos para lá._ O pensamento foi seguido por um gemido e o orgasmo o fez tremer por inteiro. As lembranças se tornaram apagadas e tudo o que o Informante pensava era em como havia passado aqueles últimos dias sem sentir tal sensação de pura satisfação. Os olhos escarlates se abriram e Izaya viu quando sua companhia se afastou e pegou algo do fundo da gaveta da cômoda.

O nó em seus pulsos latejou, mas o Informante não teve tempo de retalhar sobre aquele assunto, principalmente quando havia coisas mais importantes para serem tratadas. _Ele está impaciente..._ Izaya chegou a essa conclusão ao sentir a temperatura fria do lubrificante, mas a certeza veio quando um dos dedos do louro o penetrou, acertando de primeira o seu ponto especial. Os lábios do moreno voltaram a gemer, porém, dessa vez o som foi diferente. Os movimentos do Guarda-Costas eram forçosos, exatamente como o Informante se lembrava. Um segundo dedo foi adicionado em poucos segundos, e Izaya sabia bem que precisaria juntar toda a força de vontade que tivesse ou seu corpo não aguentaria. Quando o assunto era sexo, Shizuo era definitivamente o melhor amante que ele já havia tido, entretanto, existia um motivo pelo qual aquela pessoa era sempre tão ansiosa e apressada. _Eu sou o único que divide a cama com Shizu-chan. Ele não dorme com mais ninguém._ Aquele pensamento poderia soar bonito e até mesmo romântico para a maioria, mas a verdade, no entanto, era outra. _Ele não consegue controlar a própria força, então acabaria machucando qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seus braços. _O moreno sabia disso, pois havia experimentado na pele tal experiência. As primeiras vezes entre eles foram horríveis. Havia muito mais dor do que prazer, e o Informante perdia a consciência no meio do ato. _Foram precisos meses até que eu me acostumasse a fazer sexo com Shizu-chan. _Izaya sentiu a nuca inclinar-se sobre o travesseiro no instante em que o louro o penetrou facilmente com três dedos. A pressão fez seu corpo tremer, todavia, quando os dedos se retiraram, o moreno passou a tremer não somente por excitação.

A primeira estocada fez com que um gemido choroso deixasse os lábios do Informante. Ele havia sentido tudo, da força exagerada até a extensão do membro e a maneira como ele parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente ao seu corpo. O Guarda-Costas não possuía nada avantajado ou acima do normal, mas seria impossível dizer que aquele homem não sabia o que fazia. Nenhum movimento era sem propósito e praticamente todas as estocadas acertavam seu ponto especial. Fazer sexo com Shizuo era como participar de uma competição: ele sabia que ganharia somente por participar, mas também tinha conhecimento de que perderia. Quando as mãos do louro seguraram o quadril de Izaya, erguendo-o da cama e fazendo com que as estocadas se tornassem mais fortes e profundas, foi impossível manter-se impassível. Os gemidos se tornaram altos e o moreno esqueceu-se totalmente das paredes finas. As pontas dos dedos do pé mal tocavam o colchão, contudo, ele podia senti-los se contorcendo a cada segundo.

O segundo orgasmo do Informante veio sem que ele precisasse se masturbar. Ele estava impossibilitado de usar as mãos, mas não seria necessário utilizá-las... não quando o Guarda-Costas o penetrava tão forte e de maneira certeira. Entretanto, Izaya não teve tempo de aproveitar o modo como seu corpo havia relaxado. Um rápido movimento o fez virar, afundando o rosto no travesseiro e deixando ecoar um gemido surpreso ao sentir-se penetrado. _Ele gosta dessa posição..._ O moreno sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. _Ele gosta da sensação de domínio._ O Informante sentiu os lábios sorrirem, sua boca afastou-se do travesseiro e ele deixou que sua voz soasse alta novamente. As estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e Izaya passou a mover seu quadril para trás, apenas para provocar sua companhia. Depois de todos aqueles anos, seria estranho que ele não entendesse alguns dos gostos pessoais daquele homem. Shizuo era uma pessoa simples, com gostos parcialmente comuns. Ele gostava de ouvir a voz do moreno, principalmente os gemidos altos, assim como se tornava mais motivado quando existia cooperação. _Nós somos diferentes, Shizu-chan e eu..._ O Informante passou a língua pelos lábios no exato momento em que ele sentiu a última estocada. _Eu prefiro quando ele me pega desprevenido, como fez no ano passado. Nós estávamos correndo e a rua era sem saída. Shizu-chan simplesmente me virou e a próxima coisa que eu soube é que ele estava dentro de mim. Ah... aquela foi uma ótima noite. _O calor do clímax do louro fez o corpo de Izaya tremer. Sua própria ereção retornara, mas ele sabia que aquele era apenas o início.

**x**

O moreno não soube ao certo o que foi que o despertou, porém, seus olhos se abriram como se ele estivesse cochilando e de repente caísse da cama. A primeira coisa que eles viram foi o teto branco, enquanto seu nariz sentia um agradável cheiro de comida. Como resposta a uma provocação tão direta, o estômago roncou e o Informante espreguiçou-se longamente. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e Izaya encarou suas mãos, suspirando ao ver as visíveis marcas em seus pulsos. _Ele me manteve preso a manhã toda._ Seu corpo colocou-se sentado sobre a cama e daquele ângulo o moreno viu o céu tornar-se escuro. Os passos foram ouvidos após alguns segundos e tudo o que ele fez foi oferecer um cansado olhar para sua companhia.

_Ele parece delicioso nessa roupa,_ o Informante pensou ao encarar Shizuo na entrada do quarto. O louro vestia sua usual roupa de trabalho, com exceção da gravata borboleta. Izaya abriu um contido meio sorriso, fazendo sinal para que sua companhia se aproximasse. Os passos do Guarda-Costas foram vagarosos e, quando estava ao alcance de suas mãos, o moreno o puxou, fazendo-o deitar-se sobre ele. O abraço foi curto, e aqueles poucos segundos jamais seriam suficientes. _Ele cheira tão bem... Uma pena que Shizu-chan tenha de ir trabalhar._ Shizuo sentou-se na beirada da cama, tocando os cabelos de Izaya e os bagunçando.

"Eu terei de sair em meia-hora, então se levante."

"Mas o que é isso, Shizu-chan? Hoje é o Dia dos Namorados! Nós deveríamos passar o tempo todo aqui na cama." O moreno envolveu o pescoço do louro, apenas para provocá-lo.

"Eu não sou seu namorado, Verme!" O Guarda-Costas tentou afastá-lo, no entanto, o Informante permaneceu pendurado até seu corpo cair ao chão. Shizuo soltou um longo suspiro, ajudando-o a ficar em pé. "Você consegue andar? Eu posso carregá-lo até o banheiro."

"Você adoraria isso, não é?" Izaya sentiu a veia tremer em sua testa. "Eu estou perfeitamente bem e quero minhas omeletes bem passadas, obrigado."

O caminho até o banheiro foi difícil, ele precisaria reconhecer. Suas pernas tremiam e seria impossível explicar como seu quadril estava dolorido. _Nós ficamos sobre a cama o dia inteiro. É de se admirar que eu ainda consiga andar._ O moreno abriu um meio sorriso ao ver suas roupas sobre a prateleira no banheiro. Ele nem sequer havia cogitado a ideia de que sua companhia se daria ao trabalho de secá-las. _Shizu-chan é a esposa perfeita!_ Os olhos escarlates foram fechados quando a água quente do chuveiro caiu sobre sua face. Ela desceu pelo corpo, limpando cada pedacinho do Informante. O banho, todavia, foi curto e ele vestiu-se com certa dificuldade.

"Sim. Sim, Tom-san, eu estarei ai em poucos minutos." A voz de Shizuo soava longe. Izaya aproximou-se da sala, observando sua companhia falar ao celular e próximo à janela. _Ele tinha trabalho hoje._ Aquele pensamento o fez sorrir um bobo sorriso. Seus pés deram meia-volta e ele escondeu-se no corredor novamente, reaparecendo somente quando a ligação terminara.

"Oh! Isso parece ótimo!" A falsa surpresa pintou sua voz ao encarar a mesinha de centro. Havia dois grandes pratos de omurice.

"Coma e vá embora." O louro aproximou-se e sentou-se do outro lado da mesinha.

"Não seja tão frio, Shizu-chan! E você esqueceu um detalhe importante." O moreno segurou o vidro de ketchup e virou o prato do Guarda-Costas. O ketchup formou um grande coração e Izaya desenhou um "S + I" no meio.

"Não faça coisas desnecessárias, Verme!" Shizuo o empurrou, segurando uma colher e pegando uma quantidade exagerada de omurice. Entretanto, era clara a maneira como ele havia corado com a brincadeira.

O Informante sorriu, fazendo o mesmo desenho em seu prato e começando a comer com entusiasmo. O louro era um ótimo cozinheiro, embora à primeira vista aquela afirmação soasse improvável. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante todo o tempo, não somente porque comiam, mas diálogos nunca foram o forte entre eles. Izaya sempre admirou aquilo na _relação_ que possuíam. Longas e entediantes conversas, comentários falsos ou desnecessários, elogios obrigatórios e tolos... nada disso tinha espaço quando ambos estavam ocupados gemendo ou compartilhando longos beijos. O prato do moreno tornou-se vazio e ele limpou o canto da boca, agradecendo pela comida.

"Eu vou indo agora Shizu-chan." O Informante ficou em pé.

"Eu não quero ver sua cara em Ikebukuro, ouviu?" O Guarda-Costas apontou a colher na direção de sua companhia.

"Você está me pedindo o impossível, Shizu-chan!" Izaya ajeitou o casaco. "Como eu o verei se não for em Ikebukuro?"

"Eu não me importo em não vê-lo mais, apenas suma!"

"Você diz coisas tão horríveis!" O moreno fingiu ofensa.

Shizuo não o acompanhou até a porta, como esperado, contudo, o Informante agradeceu mentalmente por aquilo. Seus passos eram incertos e ele sentia que não conseguiria chegar em casa daquela maneira. O céu já estava escuro quando ele deixou o prédio e a primeira coisa que fez ao ganhar a rua foi chamar um táxi. O caminho até sua casa não seria demorado, mas Izaya se sentia realmente cansado. Todo aquele exercício o havia deixado exausto e as ruas passavam por seus olhos como se ele não fizesse parte do cenário. O táxi parou em um sinal vermelho e o moreno encarou as pessoas que transitavam naquela região. A grande maioria era casais, em frente à lojas ou sentados nos bancos da pequenina praça. Por um momento o Informante tentou se imaginar em uma daquelas situações. Ele nunca havia passeado de mãos dadas ou sentado com alguém em um banco de praça enquanto dividiam um sorvete. Todos os seus envolvimentos foram sexuais, e seus amantes basicamente homens. O táxi voltou a andar e Izaya fechou os olhos.

A corrida havia sido mais cara do que ele esperava, entretanto, o moreno jamais poderia explicar a sensação que sentiu ao pisar em seu largo e caríssimo apartamento. Os sapatos ficaram na entrada e ele estalou o pescoço conforme adentrava ao espaço. _Alguém esteve aqui..._ O Informante conseguia sentir o fraco perfume de Namie-chan e aquela ideia tornou-se uma certeza quando ele parou em sua sala de estar. Havia um embrulho de tamanho mediano na mesinha de centro e aquilo o fez sorrir. _Não acredito que Namie-chan se deu ao trabalho de vir aqui e me deixar um presente. _Izaya ajoelhou-se sobre o tapete, pegando o bilhete que estava sobre o embrulho e lendo-o primeiro:

_"Eu retornei para avisar que não irei trabalhar amanhã. Meu irmão está gripado e eu ficarei com ele._

_O embrulho estava na portaria,_

_Y.N."_

As sobrancelhas do moreno se juntaram e ele deu de ombros. Seus dedos passaram a se concentrar no embrulho, e foi impossível não abrir um largo sorriso ao ver o conteúdo. Ao fundo havia uma caixa de bombons de uma famosa bomboniere de Ikebukuro. _Alguém tem um excelente bom gosto._ O recheio era licor e o Informante a abriu no mesmo instante, engolindo um dos bombons e sentando-se relaxado sobre o tapete. _Hm... não tem remetente?_ Izaya ergueu a caixa, encontrando um pequenino pedaço de papel. Ele sabia quem era o remetente assim que encarou a letra não muito caprichada e escrita com certa força. _Ele costumava quebrar canetas no colégio... _No bilhete havia apenas uma única frase: _"Hoje eu terei de trabalhar." _O moreno soltou uma alta gargalhada, caindo para trás e rolando pelo tapete. As lembranças daquele dia passavam por sua mente e seria impossível não rir da situação. _Em nenhum momento Shizu-chan disse que precisaria trabalhar. Ele passou o dia comigo, na cama, entre beijos, apertos e toques ousados._

O Informante só parou de rir ao bater a cabeça em um dos sofás. Naquele momento seu braço esquerdo cobriu seu rosto e ele sentiu quando suas bochechas se tornaram quentes. A mão direita soltou o bilhete, correndo até o bolso traseiro da calça e segurando o celular. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e ele não sabia ao certo porque estava sequer cogitando a ideia de agradecer pelo presente. O número de Shizuo não estava na memória do aparelho, no entanto, ele sabia de cor. O sinal de espera durou quatro toques e então uma voz alta e irritada atendeu a ligação. Izaya mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido. Nada daquilo estava em seus planos.

"Quando você termina o trabalho?" A voz saiu séria. Extremamente séria.

"Eu não sei." Havia barulho na ligação e o moreno deduziu que o louro estava no meio da rua. "Em duas horas, talvez."

"Certo." O Informante ainda cobria o rosto com o braço esquerdo. "Quando você terminar venha para cá." Izaya apertou o celular com mais força. "Aconteceu de eu ter ganhado uma caixa enorme de chocolates e não sei se conseguirei terminá-la sozinho. São bons bombons, eu garanto. A pessoa que os enviou tem um excelente gosto."

"É mesmo?" Embora não conseguisse ver diretamente, o moreno teve certeza de que o Guarda-Costas sorrira. Ele mesmo sentiu seus lábios se repuxarem, sem entender o motivo. "Eu verei o que posso fazer. Até mais."

A ligação foi encerrada e o celular caiu sem barulho sobre o tapete. O Informante abriu os braços, encarando o alto teto de seu apartamento. Seu rosto estava corado e ele não sabia como lidar com as dolorosas batidas de seu coração. O gosto doce do chocolate ainda estava em sua boca, mas ele parecia totalmente irrelevante se comparado a maneira como seu corpo inteiro se lembrava das horas que ele passou a mercê daquele homem. Izaya levantou-se e fechou a caixa, espreguiçando-se e seguindo na direção de seu quarto. O Dia Dos Namorados não terminaria até a meia-noite e ele precisaria estar bem descansado para a segunda parte de sua comemoração. _Quem precisa de mãos dadas e sorvetes quando eu posso ter violência gratuita._

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Quando decidi que faria especiais de Valentine's Day eu obrigatoriamente adicionei Durarara! à lista. Há algum tempo que não escrevia nada com esses personagens e senti saudades. Espero não ter perdido a mão e escrito nada fora do contexto ou ooc. u.u~

Enfim, isso foi o mais próximo de romance que consegui chegar com esses dois. Reconheço que gosto de escrever relacionamentos mais realistas, sem declarações melosas e mimimi, e esses dois me permitem esse tipo de liberdade, sem soar forçado ou apelativo demais. É bem _refreshing_ poder tocar em personagens assim xD

Os dois próximos especiais serão postados dias 13 e 14, respectivamente, e o fandom será Kuroko no Basket!

Até mais!


End file.
